The Adventures Never End!
by ParadiseWolf14
Summary: Oneshots about Sora, Riku, and Kairi after the game. From dealing with school bullies, to sneaking out of the house when grounded. From angst, to humor. And from romance, to tragedy. Chapter 3: 'Well, at least Riku wasn't the only one in trouble.'
1. Over reaction?

Sora groaned, completely paralyzed. Opening his mouth, he sent out a call for help, but the only noise that escaped his burning throat was a small squeak.

Afternoon light pierced through the crack in his curtains and he shut his eyes tightly. His head already felt like it was in pieces from a beating Riku gave him when armed with the ultimate keyblade, the light only made it worse. Thankfully his old slingshot was sitting in a pile near his bed and he had shot the lights out with a couple of old pizza crusts. He would get into a lot of trouble for it later, but it was worth not having to get up.

There was a can of Axe in the corner that had been used for ammo during his fight against light that had left enough cologne in the air to choke a person, but Sora only knew this because he had seen it unleash its fury when it had hit the ceiling. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to tell, since he hadn't been able to breath through his nose, or breath at all without an agonizing pain in his chest. For so long he couldn't remember what it was like to breath normally…

It seemed now though that his fight against light had not been a victory, as he was unable to block the sunlight from hitting his face. Fight _against_ light, now that sounded odd. Hadn't he just been on a journey for at least three years protecting light?

So that's how it ended then? Cursing the very thing he had risked his life to protect? Though it seemed the light didn't seem to care that he was dying, which made him feel a little better about turning his back on it. Closing his eyes, he re-lived his three year journey, remembering all the worlds the visited, friends he made, people he fought…

He had fought Xheanort's heartless, his nobody Xemnas, countless yellow eyed heartless and lonely nobodies.

It seemed this was then end, but it didn't matter. He was happy. Riku and The King had been found and were both safely home, Kairi had been rescued, and the worlds taken by the heartless were restored. There wasn't much more he could ask.

He thought of his friends, though certain ones stood out from the others:

Cloud, who he had once fought against in Olympus, but who was now like a brother to him. Leon, whose advice he always took to heart. Donald, his power never ceasing to amaze him. Goofy, who could probably knock a hole in the wall with his shield after all the fighting he had done with it. Riku, who he grew up with and though of as family, and Kairi...

Kairi. Her laugh, her smile, he voice, her enchanting eyes...Suddenly he wasn't happy. He wasn't just content to let death come and claim him, not anymore. He was going to fight! And though he may not win, he would at least be as annoying as possible until he lost and his last moments were up.

Gathering the last of his strength, he summoned Oathkeeper, forcing every last bit of his magic into this last spell, as he hauled himself to his feet, swaying a bit before he righted himself…

"CURE!" That was it, the last of his magic. Had it worked? ...Yes! His head felt whole again, his breath was no longer pained, and he was able to take a deep breath through his nose. But, it returned in seconds, the pain worse than before. Now not only had Riku beat him with the ultimate keyblade, he had forced him to swallow it.

He collapsed on his bed, Oathkeeper disappearing in a burst of light that made him wince. At least he would die here in Destiny Islands, his home. Silently, he bid goodbye to his friends, hoping that somehow they were able to hear him.

"Sora, honey, I'm home!" Sora felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he realized he would be leaving his mother alone, his father had been lost at sea ever since he could remember. He relaxed a bit, he knew Riku would take care of her for him, and it made him feel better about not being as strong as he needed to be. "Sorry I'm late, I stopped by the drugstore and got you some medicine." He heard her explain as she climbed the steps to his room, her soft footsteps marking her progress. Drugs? That wouldn't help him, how could they accomplish what magic couldn't? He was dying, but he supposed, as he was handed two small white pills and a glass of milk, he would take them, perhaps it would help her when he left the worlds, she had tried to save him, but it wasn't enough.

Swallowing whatever had been giving to him, he gulped down the rest of his milk, and watched his mother scurry around his room. "You know Sora, you really should clean your room. One days the creatures of the night will come out from under your junk and attack you."

Let them, they would get beat into oblivion, by Oblivion.

He wasn't sure how much time has passed, but he was pretty sure he would never be able to find anything, seeing how at least half of his floor was visible. As his mother picked up a hairbrush and asked just why he had it (since no amount of brushing would ever be able to tame his spiky hair), he noticed something. His head wasn't in pieces anymore, and he could breath trough his nose painlessly, while his chest no longer felt like Genie was doing a tap-dance on it.

Cautiously, he stood up, the ground wasn't moving anymore. That was good. He decided to risk a step...nothing! Yes! He would live! "You're Awesome mom!" He shouted, completely ecstatic, as he tackled her from behind.

She looked at her son questioningly as he ran off, muttering something about wasting magic on cure. 'Hmm… the fever must have gotten to him worse than usual…' she thought. Maybe she should keep cold medicines in the cabinet, though Sora did tend to over react when he was sick. Well at least he wasn't on his way to set things on fire with Riku...hopefully.


	2. Just the two of us

1

"Riku, we _can't_ do this!" Sora blared firmly, his posture oozing defiance from every pore.

"C'mon Sora, you can't say we don't deserve this," Riku chimed, giving Sora a feral grin. "After all, we did save the worlds. Don't you think we deserve to do this? Try it, at least for a few minutes?" Riku gave Sora a pout, knowing his friend couldn't resist.

"Well..." Sora trailed off, unsure.

"Let's do this then!" Riku exclaimed.

"But Riku..." Sora whined in attempt to get his best friend's attention. It was a lost cause though, Riku was too caught up in whatever plan he was coming up with to notice him talking, so he gave up, sighing in frustration. Hmmm… well… if he didn't notice him talking, then maybe... Sora looked at his silver hared friend and slowly began to back away.

"I don't think so," Riku scolded, grabbing Sora's wrist and beginning to drag him to their desired destination.

'_How did he do that? I was behind him._' Sora thought looking at Riku puzzled. **'He did run around with a blind fold on for a whole year..'** Roxas had a point, and now that he thought about it, he wondered how Riku fought like that.

"Don't you want to do this? It'll be just the two of us. Fast, powerful, it'll be amazing..." Riku coaxed, grinning at him in excitement.

"Its not right, Riku." Sora reprimanded softly as they reached their forbidden destination.

"Who says?" He demanded with a glare while summoning his keyblade. "Who cares? They weren't the ones who risked their lives against heartless and nobodies! What gives them the right to tell us what's right or wrong?"

"But Riku..." A beam of light came from Way to Dawn, connecting to the locked door.

**'You know, Axel and I did this all the time.' **Roxas began.

_'Did you guys ever get caught?'_

**'Once… Demyx saw us.'**

_'Did you get in trouble?'_

**'No, actually he decided to join us..'**

"Tell me then, Sora, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to do this and I'll walk away right now."

"I...." Sora faltered. Riku had him there, he did want to do this. Even more since Roxas had liked doing it, the nobody could be hard to please a lot of the time, so it must be pretty fun. It had crossed him mind before, but now he could actually do it, and with Riku. He heard the door unlock and Riku gave him an expectant look. "Alright, Riku, but not for long and not too fast." He couldn't do anything about the powerful part.

"Yes!"

"Riku did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I head you. Lighten up a bit will you? This is going to be epic!" Riku said, pushing him inside the now open door, and sitting next to him not a minute after. He must be really excited. Sora got comfortable, and sighed as he heard Riku moving around. Soon he felt Riku start it and looked out the window. He couldn't believe they were stealing a car.


	3. Fire on the book!

"Fire!...Fire!...I said fire dang it! Fire! Fire! **FIRE!"**

** "**Uh...Riku..."

"**FIRE!"**

"Maybe we should take a break...you know...before you burn my house down?"

"Argh, fine." Riku dismissed Way To the Dawn and sat down on Sora's bed. "I can't believe I can't even light a stupid candle." Riku was beyond frustrated at the moment. Earlier that day he had (reluctantly) asked Sora to teach him a bit of magic, since he could only use Dark Aura after coming back to the light. Of course he knew other spells, but they had all required the power of darkness to use and Riku didn't want to risk falling back into what he just recently left.

"Aww c'mon Riku, you'll get it! You just need a bit of practice." Sora's attempt to comfort him was wasted.

"Sora I've been here since noon."

"It's only...six Riku. And we took a break remember?" Oh Riku remembered.

"Sora, I knocked you unconscious. How can you think of that as a break?" Well he hadn't done it on purpose, Riku just had a habit of hitting things when he was angry, and Sora happened to get in his line of fire. So instead of hitting the wall like he had intended, he had hit Sora's head. Two hours and a phone call to Kairi had been required to awaken his friend, and it was pure luck that Sora's mom had not come up to check on them during that time.

Seeing just how frustrated Riku was becoming Sora jumped up from his seat on the bed, "I know what you need, a big, warm, homemade cookie!" Not giving Riku time to object, Sora ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Falling onto Sora's bed, Riku let his eyes wonder around the room, until they cam to a stopwhen he caught sight of the math book sitting innocently on Sora's desk. _'I hate math.'_ Raising Way to The Dawn he pointed it at the unsuspecting book (it's not like it's going to work anyway.).."Fire," at the whispered word the book burst into flames.

Jumping up a smile spread across Riku's face. _'I set Sora's math book on fire! __**I**__ set Sora's math book on fire!...I set Sora's math book on __**fire**__!' _His small moment of victory turned into one of horror as he stared at the growing flames. Rushing to the night stand beside Sora's bed he grabbed the glass sitting there and flung its contents toward the problem he had created...except there were none, as he had drank all of his water earlier. Looking at Sora's glass he saw that it too was empty.

As a last resort Riku plucked up his courage and walked over to Sora's no longer recognizable math book. It wasn't that he was afraid of the fire, but rather what he was about to do. Taking a deep breath, he slammed his hand down upon the flaming book. Normally Riku would not do something this stupid, but normally there wasn't a growing fire sitting on Sora's desk.

Reflexively, Riku yanked his hand back, and went to sit on Sora's bed, hissing quietly as he inspected the damage. Hearing a thump come from the direction of the desk he looked up to see that the book had fallen...right beneath the curtains, which were beginning to catch fire as well.

Rushing over to the door, he was about to slam it shut when Sora appeared out of no-where and moved into the door frame. "Mom said the cookies will- Riku why are my curtains on fire?"

"...I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD WORK!"

"You used the fire spell? That's great Riku! But usually it-" Sora was interrupted by a crash, Riku hoped it was only the shelf. "Stops burning after a minute or so. What did you aim at?"

"Well..." Crap the candle was on the other side of the room wasn't it? "You know..nothing important," he glanced at the not so small fire and wondered why it hadn't gone out yet. He hoped no one would notice the smoke.

"...Riku...the last time you said it was nothing important we spent a night locked in my uncle's cellar..."

"Don't be an idiot Sora, that was the first time I said that."

"Well then what happened the last time?"

"...You don't need to know. But I see your point, and to answer your question it was just your stupid math book," Sora really, _really_, didn't need to know about that party.

"Riku you idiot!" Sora rushed over to his desk (which had actually began to smoke) and began to look frantically for said math book.

"Gee thanks, Sora, I-"

"That was **Kairi's** math book!" Riku stood completely still as what Sora said began to sink in. Kairi's math book. He burned Kairi's math book...he was going to die.

Riku ran to the now flaming desk and shoved Sora down, as he dropped to his own knees and began to search the blackened floor. "Riku what the-"

"It fell," Riku was starting to panic a bit now, if they couldn't find it...

"Aha!" Looking over his shoulder Riku saw Sora lift up a black...square. That couldn't be Kairi's math book, please let it not be Kairi's math book. "Well at least its still in one piece right?"

"Yeah," Riku began to relax slightly as he stood up and took the book from Sora. Some of it had to be legible right? He went to set it on the bed, when it caved in at the middle and collapsed into two pieces on the floor. Yes, Riku was going to die.

"Riku, was it that big a second ago?"

Pausing in the mental task of writing his will, Riku looked up just in time to see Sora's desk crash to the floor. Riku blinked, "You still have that fire extinguisher right?" The words had barely left Riku mouth before Sora tore across the room and flew down the stairs. Walking over to the flaming mass that was once Sora's desk/curtains he began to move all things flammable to the other side of the room. Hearing Sora's thundering footsteps become softer, Riku stopped his actions to try and hear what Sora's mom would be asking about their needing the extinguisher, but he heard only Sora's steps as he continued his quest to save his room.

Soon Riku was heard Sora's footsteps change into the loud, heavy steps that meant someone was running. Opening the door, Riku made sure to stay out of the way as Sora rushed inside and pulled the trigger on the handle of the extinguisher, sighing in relief when little paper snake things burst out from the nozzle...Wait, what? The two boys looked at each other, reaching the same conclusion in a matter of seconds, "Selphie!"

Riku began scrambling around frantically, grabbing everything he could reach and hurtling it away from the fire. Nobody would think twice about a little smoke coming from Sora's window, heck it was almost expected, but with this much smoke somebody was bound to call attention to it. He was just reaching for a pair of shoes when Sora's voice broke through his panic. "Duck!" Riku did not even think before hitting the ground and putting his arms over his head.

"**WIND**"

Various objects flew through the air as powerful winds filled the room. A minute (and many bruises) later, the winds stopped and Riku removed his arms and raised his head cautiously. Sora's room had been completely rearranged, with most his furniture (wasn't that dresser supposed to be on the other side of the room?) at odd angles, and clothes from the closet (didn't it have two doors a minute ago?) everywhere. But the fire **was** gone. It seems Sora had literally blew it out.

Slumping against the wall Riku closed his eyes in relief, now all they had t do do was clean all of this up before- "Sora, Riku, here's your cookies. You two seemed to be busy so I brought them up for you." Riku's eyes shot open, just in time to see Sora's mom stop in the doorway and close her eyes as a smile came to her face. "So what **have** you two been doing?"

Well at least Riku wasn't the only one in trouble.


End file.
